


Oscar Night!!!

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Acting, Challenge Response, Claims Table, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick isn’t the only showman in the family.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscar Night!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the (Bruce/Dick)  
> Prompt: T 3; P 8: Cape  
> Prompt Count: (9/15)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 13, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 5, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 469  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

  
_The Oscar gold,  
Goes to the brave,  
And the bold._   


**Old Hollywood Proverb  
20th Century, C.E.**

Robin watched the sweep of the black cape as Batman dove off the roof and swooped down into the midst of the smugglers. They scattered in fear, the grim Bat chasing them with relentless determination. One smuggler looked over his shoulder and blanched with fear, adrenaline pushing him to go faster, his feet flying over the dirty alley ground.

Robin stayed up on the roof. If Batman needed help, he would be there, but the Dark Knight had things well in hand.

Robin crouched, yellow cape draped around him. It was generally acknowledged that he was a natural showman, born of his circus background and his own inclinations, and he happily accepted the description.

Yet people didn’t give Batman enough credit. Who had created the legend of the Bat? Why, Bruce Wayne, the man considered technically brilliant but lacking in imagination by most.

Dick knew better. Despite Bruce’s stolid exterior, he knew that his lover possessed more than a touch of the flamboyance of his playboy persona.

Bruce had taken the symbol of a bat and built an empire around it. Symbolism and theatrics were a huge part of that empire.

Robin smiled to himself. As a professional showman, he critiqued his fellow heroes’ performances, and Batman was always at the top of the list with high marks.

It was the cape. That swirling, voluminous black cape was great theater: resembling a bat’s wings when fanned out; draping over Batman to allow him to melt into the shadows; striking a dramatic pose as the wind whipped his cape around, clutching it dramatically as he made a dramatic exit out of a room.

It rippled like watersilk, and lent such an air of mystery that people totally bought into the image. Dick knew what Bruce looked like early in the morning over breakfast, and he still bought it, too.

Robin smirked. Bruce pretended that he was too aristocratic and refined for theatrics, but he threw himself completely into creating and maintaining his legend of the Bat.

Batman swooped back up to the roof, cape nearly blotting out the skyline.

“They didn’t stick around, eh?” Robin asked.

“No.”

Robin laughed. Even the short answers were part of the package!

Eyes sparkling, he said, “And the Oscar goes to you.”

“What?”

Robin kissed him, his yellow cape fluttering like sunshine. Batman enfolded his black cape around the two of them as he returned the enthusiastic kiss.

_Yep, Oscars for Best Costumes, Best Set Design, Best Actors…_

The Dynamic Duo disappeared into the darkness.

 _Always leave ‘em wanting more_ , Robin thought as he fell to the rooftop with Batman on top of him, cape fluttering down to cover them both as Robin muttered, “Oscar for Best Performance!”


End file.
